disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Mango8
Mango8 is a not very well known artist, but I guess I have some fans haha. I made the popular page once in 2011 and I have 5475 stars, 32 fans and 8815 D-Points (as of April 22, 2014 but I probably won't be getting anymore anyways) I thought I would make a page like this cause why not. Random Facts -I'm 14 and in 9th grade -I named the account mango8 because around the same time I made a club penguin account named Mango Smango -The other name for the account is 999luv... I'm guessing I was about to turn 9 haha -I think I made the account in 2007 or 2008. All I remember is it was way back when it had the ooldd dark blue layout, and the most popular shows were stuff like Hannah Montana, Zack and Cody and Life With Derek. It was before Wizards of Waverly Place, so probably 2007ish. -Before disney create I had a MyPage, idk if you guys remember it but I was also really sad when that closed down, but then create came! So maybe a new thing will come after create. -My first drawing was of Miley Cyrus and I think I was 9 or 10, it was probably one of the first few days of create. -I didn't like create that much at first, but when I was in 6th grade (2010-2011) I got alot more into it! Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.02.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.03.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.12.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.06.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.01.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 6.03.59 PM.png|I made this in like 2010 but I was so proud of it for some reason Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.04.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.12.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.17.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.19.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.22.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.05.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.18.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.26.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.29.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.32.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.33.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.35.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.36.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.42.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.43.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.44.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.44.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.44.38 PM.png|My first attempt at anime :) Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.41.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.46.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.53.35 PM.png|My first ppg :) Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.57.41 PM.png|never mind this was my first ppg Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 6.17.45 PM.png -I started making animes and PPGs in 2011ish -My favorite drawing things are Manga, the pasta one (it's gone now), Urock, flipbooks, and the Hannah Montana and High School Musical mashups. Oh and all the musical video things. -I like food (who doesent?) -I also love twitter, club penguin, my iphone, and bacon -My most popular drawing was "optical illusion", it got to the popular page and it got 10,313 views and 2,565 stars (basically like half the stars I have haha) I think it was in 2011. -I use the mouse to draw, I have a tablet but I'm really bad at using it XD Slideshows Here is some more of my favorite art I have made, plus a slideshow of the Disney Channel Yearbooks I liked to make! I don't know why I made them but I made them every year haha. Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.56.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.56.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.56.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.56.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.57.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.57.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.23.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.23.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.23.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.23.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.24.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.24.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.10.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.10.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.11.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 5.11.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 7.58.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 7.58.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 7.58.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 7.58.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 7.58.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-21 at 7.58.40 PM.png